degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-25882666-20150426185335
REASONS YOU SHOULD WATCH THE 100 BY THIS HUMBLE PERSON: - There is POC representation on the show! YES! The leadership roles are taken by either POC (Bellamy, Jaha, Anya) or white women (Clarke, Abby, Lexa) and you also have strong, complex characters such as Raven, who is hispanic, and Lincoln who is mixed race. There is only one white man who was in a leadership role. - The show doesn't shit around. Stuff happens and fucking fast, there is no way anyone will get bored because there is always something going on. But more than that there is QUALITY storylines that are always revisted and no forgotten. - The women on the show aren't one dimensional. They're smart and mess up and are good and bad and full of loathing as well as love. THEY ARE FUCKING COMPLEX! They're leaders and killers and engineers and ARE NOT LIMITED TO JUST ONE THING! THEY KEEP GROWING! Clarke was a girl who played by the rules and then she turned into a girl who hurt, made morally questionable choices, who did whatever she had to survive. GROWTH. None of them are there to just support the men. - Bellamy and Clarke. As leaders, as friends, and as romantic lovers (ONE DAY). No need to say more. - The characters always have to deal with the fall out of their decisions and we see the affect it has on them. The ugly part is not hidden, they're not perfect. They're human. - Lead female character is bisexual and this isn't seen a big thing by the writers where she has to go through some indecision about her sexuality. She is bisexual, she knows it, and everyone will love and accept her as always. - A woman of colour becomes disabled and is still so fucking badass that she puts everyone to shame with her strength and ability to carry on. She is not defined by her disability. - No character is shamed for their sexuality or how they choose to express it. - Lincoln and Octavia show that two people from two different backgrounds, whose people disagree, can have a realtionship of understanding and communication that is BEAUTIFUL. - No-one looks perfect. They all looked slightly dirty and tired, which is what you want to see about a show where they don't have time to think about their looks because they're trying to live. They're still good-looking yet the characters look realisitic for their situation. When Bellamy's baby face was full of scars and blood? He could have got it treated but he had more pressing matters...plus, he still looked hot...moving on because the image is making me all hot... - There are characters you will hate and then love. There are characters you will love and then hate. No-one is without a fault. - Murphy is like a puppy who thinks it is a bulldog until it wants to play with the other dogs. - YOU WILL NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. You can guess yet it will ALWAYS surprise you. Not one character is guarenteed as being safe. Any one of them can die. Prepare to CRY a lot. - It is about young people who try to find themselves and not lose each other. There are no rules on the show other than to survive. AGAIN, DRAAAAAAAAAAAMA.